Green Eyed Demons II: Princesse
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Lyca Potter est une fille bien seule: sa mère a fui dans son pays, son père est absent, elle ne s'entend pas avec sa soeur... sa vie va changer: aujourd'hui, dans sa maison, ses parents vont être réunis pour la première fois en 13 ans. Qui sera le démon? SUITE de Green-Eyed Demons I: Prince
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** un avant-goût de cette deuxième partie...

Note 2: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Lyca. Lyca Potter. Oui, Potter. Comme le célèbre Harry Potter. Normal, puis-ce que je suis sa fille. Sa fille... ne me demandez pas comment il va. Si c'est un père génial ou non. Quels sont ses goûts. Je m'en ai pas la moindre idée... logique puisque la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je devais avoir environ huit ans. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, je lis les journaux. Ça me permet de savoir ce qu'il devient, j'ai crû comprendre qu'il vivait en concubinage avec Drago Malefoy... et qu'il aurait eu un enfant avec Charisma Zabini (la mère de Blaise), il y a deux ans, tout comme il en aurait eu deux avec Ginevra Weasley, il y a treize ans et... bah, huit ans justemment pour le second. Enfants non reconnus, bien sûr.

Après tout, nous sommes déjà trois à la maison : moi, ma jumelle Jack (un nom bizarre pour une fille, vous ne trouvez pas ?) et mon petit frère Adrian.

Nous, les jumelles, avons seize ans. Dix-sept dans une semaine. Et Adrian en a quinze. Adrian est un véritable amour : c'est un petit blond cendré aux yeux gris, très calme/posé/réfléchi, qui ne vit que pour les livres. Mais il cache une horreur, un secret immonde, une chose appellée Julius, mais je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant.

Jack est... comment dire ? Mon exact opposé. Elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux semblables à des charbons ardents, c'est une puissante sorcière, belle mais retorse. Elle a un nombre incalculable de prétendants... c'est, à mon sens, une fille absolument détestable avec son hypocrisie dégoulinante de miel.

Moi, je suis une petite blonde aux yeux verts (ma soeur a facilement cinq centimètres de plus que moi), pas d'aptitudes spéciales en magie sauf en Runes et en Enchantements. Autant l'avouer, j'ai très peu d'amis... contrairement à ma soeur qui est une serpentarde pure et dure, je suis à Gryffondor (je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là... j'aurais mieux fait d'être à Poufsouffle, ça correspond mieux à mon caractère). Adrian est, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, un petit serdaigle.

Vous avez bien lu plus haut, nous ne sommes que trois à la maison... pourquoi ? Parce que Papa n'est jamais là (même si nous sommes officiellement à sa charge) et car Maman nous a quitté lorsque nous (moi et Jack) avions quatre ans. J'ai juste une vague image d'une femme aux cheveux blonds en tête, je me souviens à peine de son visage... Adrian, lui, ne s'en souvient plus du tout. Oh ! Vous m'avez peut-être mal comprise ! Maman n'est pas morte ! Elle est juste repartie dans son pays d'origine, la France, et s'est remariée là-bas, en nous abandonnant tous... sans aucun remords et regrets, d'après Papa. Nous sommes sans nouvelles d'elle depuis, elle serait morte que nous ne serions pas au courant... au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est heureuse... j'aimerais la rencontrer, sincèrement. Juste pouvoir la voir, lui parler... ce serait génial.

Enfin bon, je peux toujours rêver. Maman ne reviendra pas.

À lire tout ceci, vous pensez peut-être que nous sommes malheureux, tous les trois ? Pas vraiment. Tous nos besoins matériels sont comblés, il suffit que nous laissions une lettre sur la table à manger si nous désirons quelque chose de particulier, et bien souvent le lendemain nous obtenons ce que nous avons souhaité, du moment que ça reste dans les limites du raisonnable (Jack en use et abuse pour se constituer la plus grande garde-robe de l'Histoire, Adrian a fait ouvrir une pièce dans la maison qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une bibliothèque magique, aussi grande qu'un terrain de football et haute de huit étages (dans laquelle je me suis perdue un nombre innombrable de fois, et où j'ai dû attendre qu'Adrian me retrouve, on dirait le labyrinthe du Minotaure, cette pièce !), et moi je suis heureuse avec l'augmentation d'argent de poche assez conséquente reçue, par contre lorsque j'ai souhaité vivre dans une autre maison, la lettre m'est revenue avec un simple « non » indiqué dessus). Nous avions un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de nous jusqu'à nos douze ans, âge auquel il a disparu, avec une note de Papa disant que nous étions désormais assez grands pour nous débrouiller seuls...

Aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial, le premier évènement d'une série qui changerait nos vies.

Car aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis plus de treize ans, je verrais mes parents, ensemble, dans notre maison.


	2. Chapitre I

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** trop fière de moi, je sais faire un "ç" en majuscule!

**Note 2:** c'est mon annif' dans 2 jours xDDDD

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x) (et aussi une petite pensée pour malfoy44 qui a paumé son mot de passe...)

Note 2: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Chapitre un :**

Ç'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres, seulement voilà : ni Adrian, ni ses soeurs n'étaient à Poudlard en cette belle matinée du 12 janvier 2015, car un imbécile de demi-géant, couramment nommé Hagrid, avait tenté à nouveau l'une de ses manipulations inter-espèces malgré sa vue déclinante, et avait libéré sur l'école une armée de scroutts à pétards mutants, dotés d'une carapace plus résistante que du cuir de dragon à la magie, et pourvus d'un appétit gigantesque uniquement assouvi par leur régime anthropophage. En gros, il faudrait attendre mars (au moins !) pour une dé-scrouttarisation totale de l'établissement et de son parc (heureusement, ils avaient pu contenir les monstres derrière les barrières de Poudlard, et les bestioles n'avaient pu envahir les contrées alentour).

C'était le début de la matinée, il devait être environ neuf heures. Adrian lisait un pavé dans le salon, Jack dormait encore, et Lyca en mode « zombie » était présentement occupée à verser ses céréales dans sa tasse et son chocolat chaud dans son bol.

Une matinée parfaitement normale, somme toute, si ce n'était... ce bruit, à l'étage. Comme des pas, et des tiroirs qui s'ouvraient... hors, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Jack soit réveillée. Le temps que le frère et la soeur sortent de leurs mondes respectifs pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, une dizaine de minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

-Lyca, ton chat doit encore faire des siennes...

-Canelle n'est pas encore capable d'ouvrir des tiroirs.

Silencieux, les deux adolescents se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Arrivés devant la pièce d'où provenaient les bruits, ils ouvrirent violement la porte, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une personne qu'ils n'avaient plus vue depuis longtemps...

OoO

-Pa... pa ?

Arsenic Thanatos J'ai-un-nom-à-coucher-dehors, Prince de son état, couramment appellé Harry Potter dans la dimension humaine, se releva et fit face à ses enfants.

-Lyca. Adrian. C'est quoi ces têtes ? On croirait que vous vous attendiez à tomber sur un voleur... j'habite ici, non ?

Moment de flottement. Lyca n'arrive à articuler qu'une seule chose, face à la pagaille dans laquelle son père a mis la chambre qui lui est attribuée :

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Je cherche ma chausette manquante, bien sûr.

Il désigne ses pieds, dont l'un est dénudé.

-Ici, complète Lyca, qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici _?

-Comme je viens de le dire, c'est ma maison, non ? Et puis, Drago me fais chier avec Perseus, Astoria refuse de le garder en compagnie de Scorpius, arguant que ce n'est qu'un bâtard.

-Donc, tu reviens après huit ans d'absence parce que ton concubin veut que tu prennes tes responsabilités sur le bâtard que tu as engendré ? (1)_(NdA: 'me suis laissée avoir après avoir lu trop de mpreg -' au fait c'est Drago qui l'a porté)_

Harry fit un geste déinvolte de la main, comme si ce que venait de dire sa fille n'avait pas d'importance, et reprit :

-Tu vas être majeure dans pas longtemps, hm ? Et Jack aussi ? Je suis venu pour... préparer le cadeau que je vais t'offrir. Ça demande quelques jours de préparation... et puis, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec toi... tout comme nous allons devoir avoir une petite conversation entre hommes, Adrian.

-Tu te barres pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie et tu aimerais qu'on t'accueille comme une fleur ?

La voix de Lyca était calme, trop calme sans doute. La fureur défomait ses traits.

-Va te faire foutre.

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Les filles, toujours à se plaindre... soupira Harry.

Il regarda son fils dans les yeux et, après huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, il lui demanda :

-Alors, tu as une petite copine ?

OoO

Oh le salaud ! Jamais, jamais elle ne le laisserait faire !

Il lui avait avoué le lien qui existait entre eux, avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, et elle aurait dû le laisser gentiment retisser ce lien entre lui et Jack ? (2)

Qu'il aille au Diable ! Se faire foutre ! Euh, qu'il aille faire abstinence au Paradis ! Salopard !

Déjà qu'elle devait le supporter, chaque année pour une réunion annuelle au Palais, et voilà qu'elle lisait cette infâme pensée dans son esprit ?

Non, elle préférait encore tuer sa fille de sa main plutôt qu'elle ne subisse ce à quoi avait penser son père...

OoO

-Jack... Jack, ma douce Jack, il est l'heure pour toi de te lever...

La brune se releva lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé par son voyage dans les limbes du sommeil. Une voix d'homme. Une chaude voix d'homme, profonde, et puissante.

Elle se mit sur son séant et contempla l'homme qui s'était assis sur son lit, elle le reconnut de suite malgré la pénombre de la pièce.

-Papa.

-Content de voir que tu me reconnais, Jack. Tu as bien grandis. Tu es devenue une femme. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais encore une fille.

-Papa, mon petit Papa... quelle est la raison de ta présence dans cette maison ? En avais-tu assez de voir grandir les bâtards que tu as engendré pour constater à quel point tes enfants légitimes ont grandi ? Ou peut-être fuis-tu leurs mères en colère ? Qui sait, mon petit Papa ? Ou alors tu prends du repos avant de repartir séduire d'autres conquêtes ?

-Toujours aussi charmante, ma petite Jack, avec ton venin et ton fiel... prends garde, ou ton petit Papa se verra contraint de te donner la fessée.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis la brune reprit la parole :

-Alors Papa ? Pour qui es-tu là ? Pour moi, ta petite Jack ? Ou pour la douce et fade Lyca ? Peut-être pour le misanthrope Adrian ? Ou, mieux, pour le violent Julius, mon seul vrai frère ?

-Je suis ici pour vous tous, Jack. Dans sept jours, tu seras majeure... il serait inconvénant que je n'assiste pas à cet événement, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'as-tu pas une femme, ou un homme, à retrouver ? Mon anniversaire ne devrait pas être si important pour toi que ça, après tout, combien en as-tu fêté ?

Arsenic haussa les épaules, et répliqua :

-Je suis jeune, ma toute belle, je n'ai pas 35 ans. Je profite simplement de la vie, telle qu'on me l'offre. De plus, j'ai crû comprendre que tu suivais mes pas, ma jolie, combien d'hommes as-tu déjà mis dans ton lit ? Les rumeurs sont parvenues à mes oreilles... d'aucuns disent que Jack Potter, la plus belle des Serpentardes, aurait mis à ses pieds presque toute la gent masculine de Poudlard, y compris ses professeurs... On affirme même qu'elle s'en sort dans toutes les matières alors qu'elle n'ouvre jamais un livre... et que même le plus revêche et le plus ronchon des professeurs sourit comme un bienheureux à sa venue...

-C'est sûr, je suis tes traces, persifla Jack. Mais que dire alors Perseus Malefoy, le légendaire fils de Drago Malefoy aux yeux vert émeraude, se balade à Poudlard pour faire sa cinquième année ? Que dire lorsque l'on sait que _Harry_ Weasley, le rouquin de père inconnu, y fait sa troisième année ? Attention, Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir : la progéniture d'Harry Potter l'envahit, et ça ne fait encore que commençer ! Après tout, il reste encore _James_ Weasley, la fille Zabini lorsqu'elle aura l'âge, les ai-je tous cité ?

-Non. Tu as oublié quelques autres enfants de moins de onze ans, comme ceux de Romilda Vane, de Susan Bones ou de Rafael Lanvin.

-Tu es immonde.

-Mais toi aussi, ma toute belle, mais toi aussi...

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, ils étaient pareils, tous les deux. À se jouer de leur monde.

-Laisse-moi maintenant, mon petit Papa. Je vais m'habiller.

Il eut une étincelle dans le regard, dont elle ne comprit pas la signification, mais au bout de quelques instants de flottement, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

OoO

Bon, ce ne devait être la mort que de les revoir... elle les avait abandonnée il y avait plus de dix ans de cela. Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ?

Arsenic le lui avait dit : à partir du moment où un enfant-démon naissait de leurs ébats, elle était libre de partir ou de rester, de s'occuper de leurs enfants ou de fonder une autre famille ailleurs...

Au début, elle était restée à sa demande. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne s'occuperait que de l'enfant-démon, sa jumelle lui importait peu. Et puis, Adrian était arrivé...

Mais elle était tombée amoureuse. Pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Alors elle était partie, elle était retournée dans son pays natal, la France, et avait épousé cet homme. Elle avait eu des enfants avec lui. Et maintenant, après presque quinze ans d'absence, elle revenait dans ce pays où se trouvaient les premiers-nés de sa chair...

Elle avait prévenu son mari actuel juste avant leur union devant les hommes (car cette union était caduque devant les démons et les anges, pour tous elle était la Première Épouse, la Grande Épouse du 666ième Prince des Incubes et des Succubes) que c'était son second mariage, et qu'elle avait trois autres enfants qui vivaient au-delà de la Manche. Il l'avait accepté, et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait de nouveau en Albion, pour retrouver ces enfants qu'elle avait abandonné, accompagné de l'aîné de ses enfants avec David.

Ils parcouraient la ville, bientôt elle retrouverai la maison, cette maison où elle s'était occupée des enfants, cette maison où elle avait joué le rôle de Madame Potter. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis près de quinze ans, et réciproquement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Arsenic en ait épousée un(e) autre, mais non ! À la dernière réunion, elle avait vu l'intérêt qu'il portait à la jumelle humaine... il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire.

Son fils Tom sur les talons, elle essayait désespérément de remettre la main sur cette fichue maison...

OoO

Depuis que toute la fratrie était au courant du retour de leur père, Lyca boudait dans sa chambre, Adrian s'était replongé dans un bouquin et Jack avait décommandé tous ses rendez-vous pour la journée.

À deux heures de l'après-midi, Arsenic rassembla ses enfants dans le salon. Et il leur raconta une histoire. Son histoire.

Si au début ses enfants étaient plus occupés à se chicaner entre-eux (Jack lançait des piques à sa jumelle, qui répondait avec hargne, et Adrian faisait de son mieux pour défendre Lyca et essayer de les calmer mais n'obtenait aucuns résultats probants) à la fin ils restèrent interdits quand il se transforma devant eux.

-Alors... si j'ai bien compris, l'une de nous deux est aussi un... démon, comme toi ? demanda Jack.

-Une Succube, précisa Arsenic. Mais oui, l'une de vous est destinée à prendre ma relève.

Un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa. Les deux soeurs se jaugeaient du regard, mais aucune des deux ne doutait que Jack était la digne successeuse (3) de son père. Elle eut un sourire vainqueur, et quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre. Lyca la suivit peu après, traînant des pieds.

-Reste ici encore un peu, Adrian, intima Arsenic en reprenant forme humaine alors que son fils se levait à son tour.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait assister à cette conversation, Père ?

-... il est temps que tu comprennes pourquoi Lyca te fuit, pourquoi Jack t'observe, semblant attendre quelque chose... tu dois savoir que...

Arsenic fut interrompu dans ses explications par de violents coups frappés à la porte. Il eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là si tôt... va ouvrir, Adrian.

L'adolescent courut jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, trois personnes se trouvaient sur le seuil, qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

-Vous désirez ?

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, et son père salua les personnes :

-Ça faisait longtemps. Aube, Cass...

La femme blonde ne lui laissait pas le temps de continuer et s'élança sur lui, écartant Adrian pour passer :

-CONNARD ! JE TE DÉTESTE, JE TE HAÏS !

Elle continua à l'insulter en frappant son torse de coups de poing au bout d'un moment il lui saisit les mains et l'embrassa de force, se moquant qu'elle essaye de le mordre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se débattre.

-Cela faisait longtemps, ma mie... ricana-t-il.

-Connard, grommela-t-elle encore une fois. Lâche-moi !

Il l'ignora et l'enlaça, l'empêchant de fuir son étreinte. Il se tourna vers son fils et les jumelles qui venaient d'arriver, suite au vacarme :

-Jack, Lyca, Adrian. Je vous présente votre mère, ma femme, Cassandra.

* * *

(1) _...ton concubin veut que tu prennes tes responsabilités sur le bâtard que tu as engendré:_ 'me suis laissée avoir après avoir lu trop de mpreg -' au fait c'est Drago qui a porté Perseus, et il a été conçu lors de la naissance de Jack et Lyca

(2) _...le lien qui existait entre eux, avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, et elle aurait dû le laisser gentiment retisser ce lien entre lui et Jack : _Cassandra parle de son lien de parenté avec Arsenic et de l'inceste entre eux

(3) _successeuse_ : j'ai un doute, est-ce que le mot existe? Oo

A propos de ce chapitre... je trouve la scène entre Arsenic et Jack passablement bizarre voire malsaine à chaque fois que je la lis, pas vous?


	3. Chapitre II

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** j'ai enfin un ordi connecté à Internet et qui ne plante pas quand je veux lire des films!

**Note 2:** j'adoooooore mes lecteurs! En particulier les revieweurs! x)

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x) (et aussi une petite pensée pour malfoy44 qui a paumé son mot de passe...)

Note 2: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Personnages:**

Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: dit Harry James Potter, c'est le Prince des Incubes et des Succubes

Cassandra: 666e Grande Epouse, la femme d'Arsenic

Lyca Potter: l'une des jumelles Potter. Blonde aux yeux verts. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Jack Potter: l'autre jumelle. Cheveux et yeux noirs. Mauvaise. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Adrian Potter: petit frère des jumelles, 15 ans environ. Blond cendré aux yeux gris. Très calme et réfléchi.

Julius: on se sait encore rien de lui.

Aube: succube, meilleure amie de Cassandra.

**Chapitre deux :**

10 ans.

Au moins.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa mère, et maintenant elle était là, devant elle ? Impensable. Et pourtant.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa stupéfaction et à prendre du recul face à la scène. Sa mère était dans les bras de son père. Elle semblait avoir abandonner le combat contre lui, se contentant de les fixer, eux, ses enfants, insensible à l'étreinte à laquelle elle était soumise. Et puis, derrière elle... une femme, d'une trentaine d'années. Étrange, avec des cheveux noirs méchés de mauve, et des yeux d'un violet intense. Et à côté... un jeune garçon. Un garçon blond aux yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de Jack, aussi noirs que ceux de Cassandra... son fils, assurément. Stoïque, apparement indifférent, il se contentait de regarder sa mère dans les bras d'Arsenic.

Un frère. Un demi-frère. Un de plus. Lyca se demanda vaguement si il y aurait assez de place dans la maison, au cas où un jour ils seraient tous réunis sous le même toit, demi-frères et demi-soeurs ensemble. Pour l'instant, peut-être. Dans quelques années si ses parents continuaient sur leur lancée... probablement pas.

Que devait-il penser, le garçon, de voir sa mère dans les bras d'un homme autre que son géniteur ? Était-il venu ici en sachant que sa mère avait eu d'autres enfants, un autre mari, une autre famille ? Et pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait sa présence en ces lieux ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions.

OoO

Dans le salon, le silence était tendu. Cass était assise dans un fauteuil -le jeune garçon sur l'un des accoudoirs, les trois autres enfants lui faisant face sur un canapé. Arsenic prenait un canapé à lui tout seul, et Aube se tenait en retrait, dans l'ombre –on semblait avoir oublié sa présence dans la pièce.

-Qui est-il ?

La voix de Jack brisa le silence. Cass se tendit imperceptiblement.

-Mon fils, Tom.

« Encore un... » aucuns des trois ne le dit à voix haute, mais les trois enfants légitimes du couple pensèrent la même chose. Un demi-frère de plus.

_-Et eux, maman ?_

La voix, neutre et affreusement morne pour un enfant, s'éleva pour la première fois, faisait écho à la précédente question de Jack.

_-Tes demi-soeurs : Lyca et Jack, et ton demi-frère, Adrian._

_-Et lui ?_

Il désigna d'un geste Arsenic, le seul vrai « homme » de la pièce.

_-Leur père._

_-Ah. Tu as aussi couché avec lui, alors ?_

_-Tom !_

Cass devint rouge. Non pas de honte mais de colère.

_-Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé ? Où sont tes manières ?_

L'enfant soutenait le regard de sa génitrice sans ciller, il semblait totalement étranger à la scène.

_-Tu te trompes, mon garçon._

L'intervention d'Arsenic les surprit, surtout Cassandra. Depuis quand parlait-il français ?

_-Je n'ai pas « couché » avec ta mère. Je l'ai aimée. Et je l'ai baisée comme ton père ne l'a probablement jamais baisée._

_-AR-SE-NIC..._

Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirent, dévoilant des dents étrangement pointues. Elle émit une sorte de grognement rauque, guttural, qui provoqua un frisson chez les trois enfants –pas habitués- et chez Aube –qui l'avait justement trop entendu. Arsenic ne paraissait pas s'en soucier, et Tom... et bien...

_-Maman ! Tu avais dit que tu ne le ferais plus !_

Cassandra reprit ses esprits, secouant la tête, et s'excusa vaguement à l'attention de son fils, fixant toujours Arsenic d'un oeil noir.

Personne ne remarqua (ou alors ils eurent la décence de ne pas le relever) les traces relativement profondes que les ongles de Cass avait laissé dans ses accoudoirs de bois sculpté.

-Toujours aussi... irritable, chérie. Je suppose qu'on ne te changera pas ?

-Ne-m'appelle-pas-« chérie » !

-Oh, pitié ! Nous sommes mariés à la vie/à la mort, je t'ai laissé faire ta vie pendant plus de dix ans telle que tu l'entendais, tu pourrais au moins reconnaître notre union telle qu'est est, non ? Éternelle...

-Va te faire foutre !

-Avec toi, sans problème !

Elle voulut répliquer mais Tom exerça une légère pression sur son genou, l'encourageant. Il avait raison. Mieux valait-il qu'elle se taise, au lieu de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

-Pourquoi être revenue, maman ?

Elle s'y attendait à cette question. Néenmoins, comme elle ne savait pas exactement quelles informations Arsenic leur avaient donné, elle éluda la question :

-Pour empêcher quelque chose d'irréparable se produise. Pour éviter un acte contre-nature.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-...

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que la discussion s'arrête ici, intervient Arsenic. Adrian, montre sa chambre à Aube. C'est la Rouge. Lyca, Jack, soyez courtoises et laissez votre mère se réinstaller. Lyca, conduis Tom jusqu'à la chambre Bleue. Jack, j'aimerais que tu ranges la cuisine. Vous l'avez laissée dans un bordel pas possible.

-Mais... !

-Pas de discussion.

Jack partit en fulminant vers la cuisine, bousculant son père sous le regard étonné du petit Tom. Celui-ci se retrouva entraîné par la blonde, Lyca, sans trop rechigner. Sa mère venait de lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

Le salon se retrouva déserté, à l'exception d'Arsenic et de Cassandra.

-Allons ma chère, en route vers tes appartements !

-Nul besoin que tu m'accompagnes, je connais parfaitement le chemin. Et je vais aller dormir avec Tom, il est hors de question que je le laisse seul.

-Laisse, va ! C'est un grand garçon, je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera très bien !

Il lui saisit le bras et la traîna à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa... leur chambre. Où il s'était réinstallé ce matin. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne me feras pas l'outrage de dormir ailleurs qu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit mine de protester et il lui mit la main sur la bouche.

-Chuuuuuuuut, ma douce. N'oublie pas qu'il me suffit d'un mot et ton fiston adoré passe de vie à trépas.

De son autre main, il commença à tracer paresseusement des cercles sur son cou, puis il eut un sourire moqueur en remarquant son regard brillant de colère.

-Voyons... tu sais qu'il est inutile d'espérer de me contrer avec le semblant de magie que tu possèdes, je te rappelle que c'est MOI qui t'ai donné ces pouvoirs ! Ton pouvoir n'est qu'une infime partie du mien, n'oublie pas...

Il resserra brusquement la prise qu'il avait sur son cou, et elle commença à suffoquer, les larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Et ne crois même pas que j'hésiterai à trancher la gorge à ton fiston, le sang à déjà couler sur mes mains... après tout, je suis... un démon !

Il disparut par enchantement, comme autrefois lors de la scène du bain au Palais. (1) Elle s'effondra, elle ne tenait encore debout jusque là que parce que sa prise la forçait à rester debout. Quand elle eut reprit son souffle, elle se releva, chancelante, et partit examiner son cou dans le grand miroir de la psyché qui fut autrefois sienne.

Elle grimaça en voyant la trace nette de sa main, rouge vif sur sa peau délicate, il ne l'avait pas manquée !

Pourquoi avait-elle fini par emmener Tom avec elle ? Elle n'avait fait que l'exposer inutilement ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était Aube qui l'avait persuadé que le prendre avec elle ne pouvait que l'aider. Et maintenant, maintenant... elle se retrouvait piégée, une fois de plus.

Bon, si ce n'était que dormir... et puis, elle pouvait toujours l'obliger, _lui_, à dormir dans une autre chambre, ou dormir sur un autre matelas !

« Ma pauvre fille, tu es bien optimiste... pensa-t_-_elle. Il va falloir t'y faire ! Tant que tu restes dans cette maison, tu es condamnée à partager son lit... vraiment, en quinze ans, tu te retrouves toujours aussi acculée qu'avant... toujours au pied du mur. Mais comme avant, tu finiras bien par trouver solution ! Allez ! Courage ! »

OoO

Pendant que Cassandra s'encourageait mentalement, Lyca aidait son demi-frère à s'installer. Épuisée après avoir trimballer la valise du gamin dans l'escalier (elle était peut-être petite mais ne manquait pas de force dans les bras ! À force de porter des piles monstrueuses de bouquins, elle s'était musclée...) elle se laissa tomber peu gracieusement sur la moquette de la chambre Bleue. Elle dévisagea sans gêne le garçon, sachant qu'il le faisait également.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle parla :

-_Peux-tu... apprendre à moi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Français._

Oulà ! Ses souvenirs remontaient à loin ! Elle savait que sa mère l'avait élevée en français, et que les elfes de maison qu'elle avait engagés autrefois parlaient aussi cette langue. Malheureusement, ceux-là avaient été licencié quand elle devait avoir six/sept ans, donc ses souvenirs dataient vraiment. Mais si le garçon pouvait servir à quelque chose, comme lui réapprendre le français... et bien, autant que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Après l'avoir jaugée, le garçon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Au final, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait énormément d'autres choses à faire.

OoO

Lyca venait de sortir de la chambre de Tom lorsqu'elle croisa Adrian, qui revenait vraisemblablement de la chambre d'Aube. Ils discutèrent un peu et ils finirent par se diriger vers l'aile de la maison où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

La blonde se plaignait :

-Et encore un demi-frère de plus ! Tu te rends compte ! Ils en ont pas marre, à la fin, de faire tant de gosses ? Et quoi ? Ce sont tous les deux de pauvres orphelins qui ne rêvent que d'une grande famille ? Parce que là, ça commence à devenir franchement lourd ! Et puis... Adrian ?

Il s'était arrêté, la tête entre les mains. Elle était inquiète, peut-être était-il malade ?

-Adrian ?

-Arrête !

La voix rauque la statufia sur place. Non...

Elle sentit qu'on la plaquait contre un mur, elle ne put retenir un cri en sentant sa tête se cogner, la douleur l'envahit, elle ne sentait plus qu'elle et ces deux mains qui la maintenaient...

-Il me semblait avoir pourtant été clair, la dernière fois...

Elle frissonna en sentant ce souffle brûlant contre sa peau. Pourquoi... pourquoi elle...

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma leçon, quand comprendras-tu ma belle ?

Elle faillit défaillir en sentant une main chaude desserrer son poignet pour malaxer sans aucune douceur son postérieur.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu me dégoûtes...

-Mh ? Comme c'est mignon, elle parle ! J'aurais fini par croire que tu étais muette, à force... Dis-le plus fort, j'ai rien entendu ma belle...

-...

Elle était littéralement terrorisée, il la répugnait, et elle se dégoûtait. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler, elle mourrait de frousse...

-Alors ? On a perdu sa langue, ma mignonne ? Peut-être faudrait-il que je t'aide à la retrouver...

Elle trembla en le sentant se rapprocher de ses lèvres.

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas !

-Lâche-moi !

Le cri était sorti tout seul de ses lèvres, et il la dévisagea, surpis qu'elle sache encore parler, paralysée par la terreur qu'elle était.

Il finit par se pencher lentement et lui chuchota d'un souffle brûlant à l'oreille :

-Appelle-moi encore une seule fois « Adrian »... et, crois-moi, je te ferai endurer les pires humiliations... maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole, ici et maintenant, je te conseille de te rappeler de mon prénom, et tout de suite...

Un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, à peine articulé.

-Comment ? J'ai pas entendu.

-Ju... lius.

-Bien.

Par la suite, elle ne se souvint que de son regard vert sombre et d'un baiser avide aux lèvres chaudes. Elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et l'adolescent finit par se mettre à genoux devant elle :

-Lyca ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Devant le regard gris et inquiet qui la scrutait, les pleurs de Lyca ne firent que redoubler.

* * *

(1) _...Il disparut par enchantement, comme autrefois lors de la scène du bain au Palais. (1):_ voir _Green Eyes Demons I: Prince_, chapitre V


	4. Chapitre III

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** la fin des vacances approche... pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui reprennent leurs cours en septembre (moi inclu), courage!

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 3: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x)

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Personnages:**

Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: dit Harry James Potter, c'est le Prince des Incubes et des Succubes

Cassandra: 666e Grande Epouse, la femme d'Arsenic

Lyca Potter: l'une des jumelles Potter. Blonde aux yeux verts. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Jack Potter: l'autre jumelle. Cheveux et yeux noirs. Mauvaise. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Adrian Potter: petit frère des jumelles, 15 ans environ. Blond cendré aux yeux gris. Très calme et réfléchi.

Julius: on se sait pas grand chose à son propos, si ce n'est que les jumelles Potter le connaissent, mais pas Adrian.

Tom: l'aîné des enfants que Cassandra a eu en France. C'est donc un des demi-frères de la fratrie Potter.

Aube: succube, meilleure amie de Cassandra.

Aliranimismu: est actuellement connue comme Hermione. Mère d'Aube. Ancienne intendante du Palais des Incubes et des Succubes.

**Chapitre trois :**

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut tendu.

Arsenic présidait la table, avec en face de lui sa charmante épouse qui portait une longue robe avec un col haut (étrange, par un temps si chaud) qui ne cessait de le fusiller du regard. L'ambiance était également plombée par Lyca qui avait refusé de s'asseoir près d'Adrian et qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, ce qui ravissait Jack et plongeait le pauvre Adrian dans l'incompréhension.

Les maigres tentatives d'Aube pour mener une conversation se soldèrent par un échec cuisant.

Dès que tout le monde eut fini son repas, chacun se retira en vitesse, Arsenic s'arrangeant par magie pour nettoyer et ranger la vaiselle (ce qui fit bouillir Jack de colère, elle qui avait été obligée quelques heures plus tôt à ranger la cuisine sans magie).

OoO

Le lendemain, alors que certaines faisaient encore la grasse matinée et d'autres pas, une visite impromptue allait bientôt avoir lieu...

Comme la veille, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, forçant Adrian à aller ouvrir la porte.

-Euh, bonjour ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il aux personnes en face de lui.

-Est-ce qu'Harry est là ?

-Oui, mais...

-Pourrais-tu aller le chercher, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr. Une minute, s'il vous plait.

Il les fit patienter dans le hall, puis partit à la recherche de son père à qui il annonça qu'il avait des visiteurs. Arsenic se dirigea vers le hall, et à peine y avait-il fait un pas qu'une jeune femme aux yeux humides se jeta à ses pieds :

-Haaaaarrryyyyyyyyyy ! Reprends-moi, je t'en supplie ! Ça ne peut pas être fini entre nous ! Pense aux bons moments que nous avons vécu ensemble ! Pense à nos enfants !

Arsenic se pencha et saisit délicatement la jeune femme pour la lever.

-Ginny... quelle idée de venir me faire une scène ici ! Devant Hermione, en plus ! Allons Gin', reprends-toi !

La rousse renifla et se frotta les yeux :

-Tu ne veux donc plus de moi ? Je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux ?

-Gin'... tu sais pourtant que tu occuperas toujours une place particulière pour moi...

-La même place que ces catins avec qui tu as aussi partagé tes nuits ? La même place que ces femmes qui ont aussi porté tes enfants ? Ne me prends par pour une cruche, Harry ! Les rumeurs courent, et tu es le sujet de bon nombre d'entre-elles !

« Elle semble oublier délibérement Drago... » songea Adrian, qui s'était fait discret pour entendre la conversation.

-Ah oui ? Et que disent-elles ?

-Qu'à ce rythme, dans quelques siècles, un anglais sur deux ne sera pas un Weasley, mais un Potter !

-Soyons sérieux, Gin', ce n'est pas possible... (« Tu parles » pensèrent Adrian et Hermione de concert) Tu sais que je t'aime, Ginevra, mais j'ai pour l'instant quelques... obstacles qui m'empêchent de te rejoindre...

-Quels obstacles ? Dis-moi lesquels, je les surmontrerai pour toi, mon amour !

-Serais-je l'un de ces « obstacles » comme tu dis, ô immonde bâtard, chien galeux ? cingla une voix.

Tout le monde fit silence à l'arrivée de Cassandra, de mauvaise humeur car n'ayant pas pu achevé sa grasse matinée comme elle l'entendait.

Pour quiconque observa Ginevra Weasley à cet instant, on put remarquer ses yeux équarquillés par la surprise de voir la blonde en peignoir, descendre de l'étage où elle savait que se trouvait la chambre d'Harry, puis sa peau prendre une intéressante pigmentation rouge, dûe à la colère.

-Harry, ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé prendre une fois de plus dans le piège de cette... cette Serpentarde !

-Ben...

-Et _toi_, tu as abandonné Harry et tes enfants, demandant le divorce en express pour aller batifoler on-ne-sait-où, et tu te ramènes ainsi comme une fleur dans sa maison, nous empêchant de vivre notre vie de couple, comme c'était prévu à l'origine ? vociféra à nouveau la rousse.

-Votre... vie de couple... prévue à l'origine ? siffla Cassandra, reconnaissant en la rousse l'enquiquineuse de Gryffondor lors de son unique année d'école à Poudlard.

-Oui ! J'étais avec Harry et tu as tout gâché, TOUT !

-Écoute-moi bien, pouilleuse ! Ar-Harry et moi avons été fiancés à la naissance, nous nous sommes mariés, comme il le convenait, nous avons eu des enfants, des héritiers pour la famille Potter, tel que le voulait la tradition, puis nous nous sommes séparés, pour que nos routes se recroisent par un malheureux hasard. Mais jamais –jamais, tu m'entends ?- il n'y a eu la place pour une quelconque relation entre Harry et toi ! Alors maintenant... SORS DE CETTE MAISON !

-MES ENFANTS, AU MOINS, SONT NÉS D'AMOUR ! PAS COMME LES TIENS ! ALORS SI JAMAIS IL DEVAIT EN CHOISIR, PARMIS SES PRÉFÉRÉS, IL EST SÛR QUE LES MIENS SERAIENT AVANTAGÉS !

-Ah, vraiment ? fit Cassandra qui avait repris son calme, et une voix doucereuse à la Snape. Dis-moi un peu comment se nomment tes enfants ?

-James et Harry Weasley !

-Weasley, hum ? Laisse-moi deviner... pendant chacun de tes accouchements, Harry s'est enfuit dès le premier cri du bébé poussé, ne se souciant ni de ton sort, ni de celui du nouveau-né... Tu as dû te résoudre à nommer toi-même tes enfants, en leur donnant des prénoms qui, pensais-tu, feraient plaisir à Harry... mais jamais il n'a reconnu tes enfants, ni a dû leur accorder une quelconque attention ! Ne me fais pas rire, Ginny Weasley ! Jamais Harry ne s'est soucié de toi, à un moment autre que lequel où tu fus dans son lit !

C'en fut trop pour Ginny, qui partit en claquant la porte mais en laissant toutefois un dernier message qui disait, je cite « Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte mon amour, alors dépêche-toi de sortir des griffes de cette vipère ! ».

Cassandra finit lentement par s'approcher d'Arsenic, puis se décida et le gifla :

-Je n'en ai rien à faire du nombre de personnes qui sont passées dans ton lit, mais au moins arrange-toi pour qu'elles ne viennent par faire scandale de si bonne heure, lorsque je suis en train de dormir !

Et elle repartit dans les étages aussi rapidement que la gifle qu'elle avait lancée.

-Je suppose que je l'avais méritée, celle-là... marmonna-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers sa deuxième invitée et... enfin, ses deux autres invités.

-Alira ! Ça faisait longtemps ! J'avais cru comprendre que Ron et toi étiez revenus d'Australie...

La brune acquiesça :

-Exact, mais je suis ici parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'Aube traînait dans les parages... tu n'aurais pas une petite idée d'où je pourrais la trouver ?

-Je suis là, Maman.

-Aube, ma chérie ! Laisse-moi te présenter Solstice, ta petite soeur !

Elle lui présenta le jeune enfant qu'elle tenait dans les bras et roucoula :

-Dis bonjour à ta soeur Aube, Solly !

Solly gazouilla et tendit les bras vers Aube, espérant que celle-ci la prenne dans ses bras.

-Ah, elle est tellement mignonne ! soupira Aliranimismu avec un tendre sourire. Oh, zut !

Elle reprit brusquement le bébé (qui approchait quand même des deux ans) et contempla l'appendice caudale mauve qui était soudainement apparut avec ennui.

-Je pensais pourtant que le charme tiendrait plus longtemps, cette fois-ci...

Elle agita sa main libre prêt de la queue du bambin puis la rendit à Aube.

-Je crois qu'elle te préfère à moi ! sourit-elle devant l'enthousiasme de sa dernière-née.

-Quand cette enfant est-elle née, Maman ? interrogea Aube.

-Durant le beau mois de mai, il va y avoir deux ans de celà ! J'oubliais, si jamais tu passes chez moi, son nom est Maïa Weasley... Hum, si j'ai un garçon la prochaine fois, je crois bien que son premier nom sera Hélios !

Aube se contenta d'écouter les babillages de sa mère, la seule démone de sa connaissance à avoir mis au monde que des démons, et ce quatre fois d'affilées. Elle observa le bébé, remarquant la nette ressemblance entre-elles, surtout au niveaux des yeux –qu'elles avaient toutes deux améthystes-, malgré le fait qu'elle soit rousse... Ronald Weasley devait certainement se demander d'où provenait une couleur d'yeux si singulière.

-Au fait, comme je suppose tu n'as pas eu de contact avec ton frère et ta soeur, sache qu'Aurore a donné naissance à un enfant mort-né il y a quatre ans –elle s'est consolée en se glissant dans les draps d'un dictateur en Amérique du Sud, et se fait appeler Felicidad Morena- et que ton frère s'est découvert une passion pour le proxénétisme, il pratique pour l'instant à Cuba depuis une bonne décennie et il s'en sort, ma foi, très bien.

-C'est très bien pour eux.

-Et toi Aube, n'as-tu donc pas de nouvelles à me donner ? Pas d'enfant en cours de route ?

-Et bien Maman, j'éprouve un attachement particulier à mon pays natal, vous le savez fort bien. J'ai décidé que dès que cette histoire serait finie, je retournerais étudier dans un lycée au Japon, j'ai trouvé quelques spécimens très intéressants.

-Ne me dis pas que tu restée célibataire cette dernière décennie ! Par pitié Aube ! Ne deviens pas comme ton frère !

-Voyons Maman, vous aussi avez eu soixante ans ! Je profite de ma vie, c'est tout !

-À ton âge, ta soeur avait déjà eu un enfant !

-À mon âge, ma soeur n'avait pas été mandée par notre Mère elle-même pour une mission qui durerait si longtemps !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

-Car vous n'êtes plus Intendante depuis le retour de notre Mère au Palais, et que je ne voulais pas vous déranger durant vos congés avec Ronald !

-Tes intentions sont louables, Aube, mais je m'en voudrais que tu ne vives pas ta vie !

-Pitié Maman, ma vie me plaît telle qu'elle est ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, cessez de la critiquer !

-Agah !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la petite Solstice qui avait réussi à escalader les premières marches de l'escalier et regardait sa mère et sa soeur dans l'espoir de félicitations pour le véritable exploit physique qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

-Solly !

Alira se précipita sur son bébé adoré et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant autant de mots de félicitations que de soulagement à l'idée qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée.

-Aube, occupe-toi de Solly un moment s'il te plaît. Je dois m'entretenir avec le Prince.

-Bien, Maman.

Aliranimismu lui confia le bébé puis partit dans la salle de séjour où Arsenic était partit afin de la laisser tranquille pour ses retrouvailles avec sa fille.

OoO

-_Les chaussettes sèches de l'Archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ? Sûr, elles sont sèches, archi-sèches._

Lyca anonna la phrase en guise de répétition, faisant soupirer Tom à la fois d'amusement aux borborygmes qu'elle produisait et de dépit –depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient sa conversation.

-_Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Parlons de toi : peux-tu me parler un peu de ta famille ?_

Lyca grimaça, puis entreprit d'expliquer en français, cette langue si difficile, sa situation familiale actuelle.

Alors qu'elle en arrivait à décrire Poudlard (elle avait dérivé sur le sujet sans prendre garde) Cassandra entra subitement dans la chambre et s'immobilisa, visiblement surprise de la présence de sa blonde fille. Elle ordonna sèchement à son fils de la suivre et partit sans accorder plus un regard à Lyca.

OoO

-Écoute-moi bien, Tom ! J'ai eu la faiblesse de te laisser m'accompagner dans cette maison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois croire que c'est un lieu de vacances ! Ces gens sont mauvais, je ne veux pas que tu t'en approches de trop. Surtout pas d'Arsenic, c'est lui le plus dangereux de tous, il pourrait te tuer d'un geste, Tom, et il n'aurait aucune hésitation à cela. Alors, par pitié mon chéri, ne...

-Maman.

Il interrompit sa mère de sa voix atone, puis lui saisit délicatement les mains.

-Maman. Je sais très bien ce que tu es. Je t'ai acceptée, Mam', tout comme j'accepte ce que je suis. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mam', pas plus que ce n'est la faute de ces enfants. Ces filles sont mes soeurs. Ce garçon est mon frère. Mam', ils sont aussi innocents que moi. Tu les hais sans les connaître. Tu ne leur as jamais accordé une chance. Ne me contredis pas, Maman, je sais tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tout ce qui a traversé ta tête. Tu reportes ta haine envers cet homme sur ceux qui sont nés de ta chair. Ce n'est pas bien, Mam', et tu le sais. Alors, je veux bien me tenir éloigner de l'homme, mais ne m'oblige pas à faire de même avec les autres. Lyca est gentille, et ce même si tu refuses de le voir. Cesse de te cacher les yeux, Mam'.

Cass éclata en sanglots discret et serra contre elle le petit blond.

-Tom, Tom... que suis-je, une mère qui se fait consoler par son fils ? Ce n'est pas normal, un fils ne devrait pas à avoir à faire la morale à sa mère...

-Nous ne sommes pas normaux, Mam'.

-Je sais, je suis... je suis si désolée de ne pouvoir être une bonne mère... mon petit Tom... c'est bien triste.

Tom se contenta de serrer sa mère un peu plus fort, attendant que ses larmes passent.

* * *

... quelqu'un a remarqué que je n'aimais pas particulièrement Ginny Weasley?

Au fait, j'espère que vous avez eu l'impression que Tom est un peu bizarre pour son âge... voir même bizarre tout court. Sinon, j'ai échoué. Ouin!

Merci de votre lecture =)


	5. Chapitre IV

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** c'est la rentrée, début des révisions et déjà larguée en maths! ça promet pour la suite... au fait, après ce chap, il en reste encore un puis l'épilogue!

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 3: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x) une petite pensée aussi pour ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes... ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Personnages:**

Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: dit Harry James Potter, c'est le Prince des Incubes et des Succubes

Cassandra: 666e Grande Epouse, la femme d'Arsenic

Lyca Potter: l'une des jumelles Potter. Blonde aux yeux verts. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Jack Potter: l'autre jumelle. Cheveux et yeux noirs. Mauvaise. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Adrian Potter: petit frère des jumelles, 15 ans environ. Blond cendré aux yeux gris. Très calme et réfléchi.

Julius: on se sait pas grand chose à son propos, si ce n'est que les jumelles Potter le connaissent, mais pas Adrian.

Tom: l'aîné des enfants que Cassandra a eu en France. C'est donc un des demi-frères de la fratrie Potter.

Astaroth: Première de la Luxure, duchesse des Enfers. Fille de Lucky (l'amour), c'est l'ancêtre de tous les incubes et succubes.

Julian: membre de la garde rapprochée d'Arsenic, incube.

Maren: membre de la garde rapprochée d'Arsenic, elfe noir.

**Chapitre quatre :**

16 janvier 2015.

L'anniversaire des jumelles était prévu pour dans trois jours.

Ce soir-là, les parents étaient partis dîner au restaurant. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils savaient que ça débuterait ce soir. Une de leur fille commencerait lentement à se libérer de la malédiction des trois lunes qu'elle subissait depuis sa naissance...

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, ma chérie. Un peu de vin ?

Cassandra se laissa servir puis elle vint de front, droit au but :

-Je ne veux pas que tu touches à Jack.

Arsenic sourit, amusé, prit but une gorgée de vin puis lui accorda une réponse :

-Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais cette... faveur sans quelque chose en échange. Quelque chose... d'équivalent.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille négocier mais... quelque chose d'équivalent ? Que voulait-il dire exactement ?

-Que veux-tu, Arsenic ?

-Tu m'as entendu. Quelque chose d'équivalent.

-C'est à dire ?

-Une fille. Je veux une fille. Tant que cette fille restera à mes côtés, tu as ma parole que je ne toucherai pas un cheveu de Jack.

Allons bon, juste une fille ? Il n'avait qu'à se baisser, les sorcières de ce pays n'attendaient que ça ! Comme cette traînée de Weasley, qui le collait plus efficacement qu'un pot de colle...

Il avait aiguille sous roche. Sa demande était trop simple.

-Et... quel genre de fille exactement ?

-Mmh... blonde, yeux noirs, qui ait un caractère suffisament fort pour me tenir tête et qui connaisse déjà mes us et coutumes...

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec son vin, mais il faisait son portrait, là !

-Que ?

Arsenic ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre une protestation et continua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

-Reviens à mes côtés, Cassandra. Aussi longtemps que tu assumeras ton rôle, je laisserai Jack tranquille. Parole.

Elle prit à peine le temps de réfléchir il y avait une autre possibilité :

-Et si je refusais Arsenic ? Il a beaucoup plus simple : si je tuais Jack ? Le problème serait réglé.

-Vraiment ? Serais-tu capable de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Te rends-tu compte de tes propos ? Toi ? Tuer ta propre fille ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu serais incapable de glisser tes mains autour de son cou pendant son sommeil, de presser lentement alors qu'elle se réveillerait et tenterait de t'arrêter, son regard suppliant posé sur toi...

-Si je ne la tue pas, encore pourrais-je la rendre comme moi ! En ersatz de vampire ! Au moins sera-t-elle incapable de porter un de tes enfants... fit la blonde d'un air dégoûté. Mieux vaut encore pour elle d'être condamnée d'une pareille malédiction plutôt que de lui laisser l'opportunité de faire grandir un autre monstre, une autre ignominie dans son ventre !

-Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, tu serais incapable d'un tel acte ! Accepte ton destin, ô mon épouse ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce nombre : soixante-six ? Le nombre d'enfants que tu porteras qui seront part de ma descendance !

-Et toi, n'oublie pas que le jour où je porterai un autre de tes enfants, un autre monstre en moi peut attendre ! J'ai aussi le droit d'avoir mes propres enfants !

-Ah oui ? Et quel sera le destin de tes autres enfants, à ton avis ? Quelle est la raison de la présence de ton fils Tom ici ? Y as-tu seulement réfléchi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas la raison de sa venue avec toi, pas vrai ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu verras ! Tout est prévu, Cass ! Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer. Encore un peu de vin ?

-Tu m'insupportes ! Je déteste cette manie de passer du coq à l'âne !

-Ce qui ne me donne pas de réponse.

-Non. Pas de vin. Et je ne veux pas revenir.

-Tellement dommage ce qu'il est advenu de notre couple... si seulement _lui_ n'était pas mort... tu n'as jamais été la même depuis ce jour, chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas « chérie ». Et _sa_ mort n'a rien à voir. Notre couple, comme tu l'appelles, n'a jamais fonctionné correctement. Tout dégénère dans ma vie depuis le moment même où j'ai fait connaissance avec ta race.

-Tu sais... il reste peut-être une possibilité... je crois qu'_il_ n'est pas mort.

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Le porter dans son ventre pendant si longtemps, pour qu'il ne pousse aucun cri à la vue du monde... ce n'était qu'un paquet de chair inutile ! Je t'interdis d'encore l'évoquer en ma présence !

Fasciné, Arsenic observa les griffes qui avaient remplacés les ongles et l'aura meutrière entourant sa femme comme de sombres nuages.

-C'est le passé, Arsenic ! Seuls comptent Jack et Adrian, puisque l'avenir de Lyca est tout tracé par ta main ! Laissent-les, au moins eux, vivre comme ils l'entendent !

Le Prince ne répondit pas, préférant mastiquer son morceau de roastbeef à la place.

OoO

Quelqu'un pouvait-il réellement le comprendre ?

Non.

Personne n'avait vécu ça.

Personne ne s'oubliait à ce point-là.

On lui avait souvent fait remarqué son manque d'intérêt, voire même son dégoût, pour la gent féminine.

De même, sa répugnance pour le sang et les combats avait été soulevée.

Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Imaginez que vous allez dormir, ou que vous faites une activité des plus banales... pour brusquement vous retrouver dans un lit inconnu en sueur, une femme atteignant l'orgasme sous vous, ou dans une ruelle sombre, les corps sanguinolents d'inconnus gisant autour de vous...

À son plus grand désarroi, il s'était souvent retrouvé avec une Lyca en pleurs ou terrorisée devant lui, refusant tout contact de sa part.

Le pire était sûrement la « surprise ». Rien ne le préparait à se retrouver dans ces situations, il avait un trou noir, aucuns souvenirs de comment il s'y mettait.

Et maintenant, son père lui apprenait ça... il ne voyait pas encore le rapport, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Pas du tout.

OoO

C'était le matin. La drogue finissant de faire effet, trois personnes commençèrent à sortir des doux bras de Morphée. Trois paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond inconnu. Trois personnes sursautèrent dans leur lit en entendant une voix s'adresser à elles. Mais seulement deux furent en partie rassurés.

OoO

-Bonjour, Jack.

-Bonjour, maman.

-As-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Et toi ?

-Pareilllement.

-...

-...

Assise dans le lit à baldaquins rouges, vêtue d'une de ses nuisettes préférées, sa mère assise sur un fauteuil à dossier droit, la conversation avec quelque chose d'irréel pour Jack.

-Dis, maman...

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi cette... tenue et cette... apparence ?

Cassandra claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un miroir. Elle s'observa. Sa tenue n'avait pourtant rien de bizarre : un haut de bikini rouge vif, une longue jupe noire ouverte sur le devant superposée sur une jupe du même rouge que le bikini qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Il avait les habituels bijoux en or : créoles et bracelets.

Ses cheveux avaient été torsadés par des fils d'or, et décorés par des délicates fleurs dorées et de petits oiseaux en rubis. Symbole de son statut de mère de l'Héritière et de Grande Épouse accomplie, sa cheville gauche était ornée d'un tatouage de fleurs de douce-amère.

Elle se rapprocha plus près du miroir. Bon, peut-être que les pupilles jaunes, étirées comme celles des chats, étaient peu communes. De même que les crocs et les griffes. Mais était-ce sa faute si cette apparence lui était désormais plus naturelle que l'autre ?

Elle sourit à sa fille –ne pensant même pas qu'elle puisse être terrifiante, avec ses crocs- et lui répondit :

-Rien. Et tu devrais porter ce genre de tenues ici. Il fait très chaud, c'est plus confortable.

-Et quel est le nom de cet « ici » ?

-Nous sommes au Palais de la Première Astaroth et du Prince Arsenic, dans le monde des Succubes et des Incubes. C'est une dimension différente de celle où tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Autant que ce soit moi qui te l'annonce : tu es ici pour voir ta soeur prendre possession de sa nature de succube et de son titre d'Héritière.

OoO

Tandis que Jack parlait chiffons avec sa mère et qu'Adrian se réveillait avec son père à son chevet, Lyca paniquait de plus en plus.

Premièrement, elle se réveillait dans un milieu inconnu. Secondement, il y avait cette personne tout aussi inconnue qui l'avait regardé d'un air si insistant pendant son sommeil qu'elle s'en était réveillée.

-Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! La journée va être chargée, tu sais ! Il va falloir te rendre présentable, te présenter, te faire visiter mon palais...

-« Votre » palais ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Ola ! Une question à la fois, gamine ! Oui, c'est mon palais à moi, l'illustre Première Astaroth, duchesse des Enfers et ton arrière-arrière-arrière-etc-grand-mère !

-Duchesse des Enfers ?

-Quoi encore ? Chacun ses titres, hein ! Tu es mon Héritière, tu as un tas de titres à rallonge, j'ai les miens et je les garde !

-... des _Enfers _?

-Oh, c'est sur ça que tu bloques ? Oui, des Enfers ! Nous sommes en plein dedans, ma petite, et tu ferais mieux de t'en accomoder, car tu vas les avoir coller à tes basques pendant quelques siècles encore !

Devant l'air de la jeune fille, Astaroth s'apperçut que quelque chose clochait :

-Dis donc, Lyly –tu permets que je t'appelle Lyly, bien sûr ?-, ton père ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

-Non.

-Le salopard ! Descendant à la manque ! Il ose ne pas parler de moi, moi qui me suis occupée de lui depuis tout petit ? Il ose m'oublier, cet ingrat ?

-Mon père est orphelin et a été élevé par sa tante et son oncle.

-Évidemment, je dormais à cette époque ! Mais grâce à qui est-il en vie, ce poison ? Pas d'Astaroth, pas d'Arsenic, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je vais l'étriper, ce sale petit...

-Madame Astaroth...

-Pitié, ne m'appelle pas « madame » ! Ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille, et je ne suis là que depuis les débuts de l'humanité, enfin !

-...

-Tu voulais dire, Lyly ?

-Vous avez dit que j'étais votre Héritière... ça signifie que c'est moi, le « démon » ?

-Ah, ton père t'a quand même expliquer quelque chose, en fin de compte ? Oui oui, tu es une Succube, comme moi quoi. Tu vas voir, faire partie des représentants de la Luxure, c'est le pied ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du pain sur la planche, et j'ai d'autres affaires sur le feu, alors je vais te présenter tout de suite les personnes utiles.

Elle frappa trois fois dans ses mains et ordonna :

-Gardes ! Apparaissez !

Elle grimaça en voyant apparaître trois fois plus de monde qu'il n'était prévu.

-Non non, je n'ai besoin que de la garde de l'Héritière ! Les autres, déguerpissez !

Toujours dans son lit, dans son pyjama rouge avec des petites têtes d'ours, Lyca observait six... personnes qui avaient mis genou à terre.

-Relevez-vous ! exigea Astaroth.

La blonde se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit certaines... spécificités. Il était sûr qu'aucuns de ces six-là n'étaient humains.

-Lyly, voici ta garde rapprochée. Leur fonction première est d'assurer ta sécurité, mais tu peux leur demander n'imprte quel service que tu ne demanderais pas aux domestiques. Infiltration, tueries... ils te sont dévoués. Je te présente donc, de gauche à droite, Kameo, Allyénée, Nilian, Suena, Trèfle et Alvée.

Des six, Kameo était celui qui faisait le plus peur. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange féroce, sa peau mate bardée de cicatrices, que ce soit d'un frais rose clair ou d'un ancien brun clair presque effacé. Il était le plus grand, et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging gris déchiré sur le bas. Ses dreadslocks noires lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et il portait un étrange tatouage à l'emplacement du coeur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait. Il était un lycan, sorte de loup-garou qui avait un contrôle total sur sa transformation et qui n'était pas affecté par les phases de la lune.

Allyénée était elle aussi très grande. Sa chevelure était une cascade d'or en fusion, ses yeux d'un bleu qui vous transperçait étaient dérangeants, car on avait l'impression qu'elle voyait jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme.

Si on arrivait à passer outre ces deux détails, on s'apercevait qu'elle avait six longs doigts crochus. Que sa bouche comportait deux rangées de petites dents pointues. Qu'elle était bien trop osseuse, malgré ses larges vêtements blancs.

Allyénée était une hybride, le rejeton de Lucifer et d'une fée maléfique. Sous son aspect naturel, elle était pourvu de quatre ailes de papillon de nuit, et elle se nourrissait uniquement de cervelle et d'yeux.

Nilian était un « simple » incube. Peau bronzée, les cheveux bleus, il portait des lunettes de soleil et arborait un sourire de séducteur. Sa plastique était absolument parfaite, et son style irréprochable : jean, veste de cuir, chaussures de marque... Il était le seul des cinq à avoir des vêtements à peu près normaux, d'après Lyca.

C'était un des frères cadets de Julian, un des rares qui avait survécu au « nettoyage » de la Mère de la Luxure.

Suena avait de très beaux yeux jaunes, à la pupille fendue. Ses grandes dents blanches s'accordaient de par avec sa chevelure immaculée, et le tout contrastait fortement avec sa peu d'un mauve/bleu foncé. Une elfe noire. Pourrait-elle bien s'entendre avec Maren ?

Trèfle avait exactement le même physique que Nilian, si ce n'était qu'il portait un bikini violet. Ce qui faisait très bizarre. En un coup, le corps de Trèfle se modifia pour devenir celui d'une pulpeuse jeune femme rousse, avant de devenir celui d'une asiatique nettement moins pulpeuse, avec une tache de naissance en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles au niveau de la nuque.

Trèfle était un (ou une) Métamorphe. À la différence du métamorphomage, le métamorphe pouvait également se transformer en n'importe quel animal. De plus, le métamorphe gardait toujours une caractéristique, quelle que soit sa transformation. Dans le cas de Trèfle, c'était sa tache de naissance.

Et nul ne savait si Trèfle était un homme ou une femme.

Enfin, venait Alvée. C'était la plus petite du groupe, ce qui était logique vu qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient ternes comparés à ceux d'Allyénée, et ses yeux d'un brun des plus banals. Ce qui la démarquaient des autres étaient que son corps était entièrement recouvert de tatouages d'un blanc argenté qui se mouvaient.

En fait, elle était un démon mineur qui pouvait manipuler le fer à sa guise, que ce soit en l'extrayant (du sol, par exemple) ou en utilisant le surplus que contenait son corps et qui formait les tatouages.

-Bon, vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance, gardes, disparaissez. Quant à toi, ma nouvelle Héritière (elle avait dit ça de la même manière qu'elle dirait « nouveau joujou »), je te laisse t'apprêter, je te retrouve à la salle des repas. AN-JAMIE ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

Une jeune succube apparut soudainement, s'inclinant devant elles deux.

-C'est ta domestique attitrée, tout comme ses cousines Annabel et Anna s'occupent de tes parents. C'est aussi la cousine de Nilian. Elle t'habillera. Maintenant, debout Lyly !

Astaroth disparut avec force de sons et lumières, la laissant seule avec celle qui lui servait de domestique.

An-jamie lui montra la salle de bain, lui prépara les vêtements qui conviendrait le plus à sa première apparition à la salle des repas, et l'aida à nouer les lacets de la robe d'été qu'elle lui avait choisie. Puis, elle la conduisit jusqu'à la salle.

Se sentant rougir en étant le point de mire de tous les regards, elle se permit d'adresser un petit sourire à sa soeur et à son frère, qui étaient déjà présents.

C'est là que tout dérapa, un clignement d'yeux suffit pour que le regard d'Adrian passe du gris au vert, pour que la bouche pincée de Jack s'ouvre en grand sous la surprise de voir les mains de son frère s'illuminer par la magie démoniaque, pour que Julius utilise un sort d'attraction pour faire venir Lyca jusqu'à dans ses bras.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverais, ma belle...


	6. Chapitre V

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** j'ai pensé à vous toouuut le week-end... finalement le chap n'est posté qu'aujourd'hui, alors que ça aurait dû être fait il y a deux jours... enfin les révélations sur Julius!

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 3: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x) une petite pensée aussi pour ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes... ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Personnages:**

Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: dit Harry James Potter, c'est le Prince des Incubes et des Succubes

Cassandra: 666e Grande Epouse, la femme d'Arsenic

Lyca Potter: l'une des jumelles Potter. Blonde aux yeux verts. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Jack Potter: l'autre jumelle. Cheveux et yeux noirs. Mauvaise. 17 ans dans quelques jours.

Adrian Potter: petit frère des jumelles, 15 ans environ. Blond cendré aux yeux gris. Très calme et réfléchi.

Julius: on se sait pas grand chose à son propos, si ce n'est que les jumelles Potter le connaissent, mais pas Adrian.

Tomás Brandeaux, dit "Tom": l'aîné des enfants que Cassandra a eu en France. C'est donc un des demi-frères de la fratrie Potter.

Astaroth: Première de la Luxure, duchesse des Enfers. Fille de Lucky (l'amour), c'est l'ancêtre de tous les incubes et succubes.

Julian: membre de la garde rapprochée d'Arsenic, incube.

Maren: membre de la garde rapprochée d'Arsenic, elfe noir.

Kameo, Lycan : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Yeux d'un orange féroce, peau mate bardée de cicatrices, anciennes et nouvelles. Très grand, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging gris déchiré sur le bas. Dreadslocks noires lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et un étrange tatouage à l'emplacement du coeur, dont la signification est inconnue.

Allyénée, hybride de fée maléfique : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Sa mère est une fée maléfique, son père Lucifer. Elle possède une abondante chevelure dorée et de déstabilisants yeux bleus.

Nilian, Incube : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Jeune frère de Julian cheveux bleus et yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes de soleil.

Suena, Elfe noire : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, cheveux blancs, peau bleue/mauve foncé, elle est aussi dingue que Maren.

Trèfle, Métamorphe : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Sa seule caractéristique est de garder une tache de naissance en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles au niveau de la nuque, quelque soit la forme qu'il adopte. Je dis « il » mais personne ne sait s'il est de sexe masculin ou féminin.

Alvée : membre de la garde rapprochée de Lyca. Semble n'avoir pas plus de dix ans, contrôle le fer. Cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, son corps est recouvert d'une sorte de tatouage géant formé par l'excédent de fer contenu dans son corps, qu'elle peut manipuler et extraire à sa guise.

**Chapitre cinq :**

L'arrivée de Julius, là, au milieu de tous ces démons et autres, provoqua un bordel pas possible.

Immédiatement, prenant ça comme une tentative d'enlèvement, la réaction des différentes gardes ne se fit pas attendre : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Julius se retrouvait à genoux devant Lyca, le bras gauche bloqué par Maren, le bras droit par Suena. Un deuxième Maren se tenait dans le dos de l'adolescent et tenait le tranchant de sa main contre sa nuque.

Kameo protégeait de son corps Lyca qu'il avait tirée en arrière, et des sortes de piques de métal flottaient au niveau des yeux et du coeur du blond.

Il eut un instant de silence dans la salle, avant que le _tac tac_ régulier de hauts talons ne se fasse entendre.

Astaroth se pencha vers le nouveau prisonnier et le hûma délicatement. Elle croisa les yeux émeraudes puis se releva et ordonna :

-Maren. Trèfle. Escortez-le jusqu'à mes appartements. Prince Arsenic, tu es... _convié_ à te joindre à l'interrogatoire qui va suivre.

Subtile manière d'indiquer à l'incube qu'il n'y aurait pas que le blond qui serait interrogé.

Sous le bruit des rumeurs qui commençaient à se propager, la Première et le Prince se retirèrent.

OoO

-Mais qu'as-tu fait là ? Arsenic !

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle m'avait plus appellé par mon vrai prénom... j'ai plus droit à du 'arsinouchet', maintenant ? »

-ÉCOUTE-MOI, DESCENDANT INDIGENT !

-Mais quoi, enfin ?

-« Quoi ? » ? Tu oses demander, en plus ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'à l'époque de ton crime, nous étions à une baisse de la démographie jamais connue jusqu'alors, aurions-nous continué de cette manière qu'il y aurait plus de démons dignes de ce nom ! Pffuit ! Et toi, toi !, tu sacrifies un enfant à une déesse ?

-Oh, suffit ! Vous me cassiez les oreilles à me dire que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, du moment que je retrouvais Ève ! Je n'ai fait que suivre vos consignes ! Et quoi ? Tu veux me reprocher d'avoir sacrifier un corps ? Mais il est là, ton démon ! Son âme existe toujours, sa magie s'est elle aussi accrochée au corps le plus proche ! Qu'est-ce qu'un corps contre le réveil d'Ève ? Si je n'avais pas fait ce marché, les anges auraient trouvés Notre Mère À Tous, et on aurait été vraiment mal barrés !

-... vu sous cet angle... je me dois de dire que tu n'as pas tord. Mais je dois quand même te punir, pour l'exemple. Je ne te tuerai pas, n'aie crainte, mais je te confisque ta maison de Morgane, juste châtiment puisque c'était le cadeau de Lucifer pour te récompenser d'avoir retrouver sa génitrice.

-Quoi !

-Et je garde également les humains et les humaines que tu as stockés dedans. Estime désormais qu'ils font partie de mon harem, ils sont chasse gardée.

Arsenic fusilla son ancêtre d'un regard noir. « 'Punir pour l'exemple'... tu parles ! Cette vieille peau veut juste faire main basse sur mes mignons, oui ! » D'un geste de la main, il libéra son fils du sort qui le contraignait au silence jusque là, puis l'interrogea, glacial :

-L'âme d'Adrian existe-t-elle encore ? Oui ou non ?

-Oui.

-Tu es incrusté dans son corps, et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu ne te montres habituellement jamais aussi fréquemment. Tu as commencé à pouvoir prendre les commandes de ce corps depuis tes douze ans. Rassure-moi : tu vas bientôt finir d'absorber son âme, au moins ?

-...

-Réponds !

-Oui.

-Très bien. Désormais, tu seras Adrian Potter aux yeux du monde humain. Tu n'auras qu'à changer ton prénom en 'Julius' à ta majorité. Pour les démons, on se contentera de ne pas tout révéler : tu es mort-né, ton âme et ta magie se sont raccrochés à la forme de vie la plus proche et la plus vulnérable, soit Adrian.

Au fait, comme tu présentes actuellement un danger pour tous et Lyca en particulier, tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans une chambre qui te sera allouée. Gardée, évidemment.

-...

-Autre chose à ajouter, mamie ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, DESCENDANT INDIGNE !

-Bien sûr. Dès que tu te souviendras de mon prénom pour autre chose que les discours officiels et quand tu veux m'engueuler. Sur ce...

Dans un mouvement royal, Arsenic se retourna et partit, tête haute, vers la sortie des appartements, laissant le soin à Astaroth de régler tous les menus détails.

OoO

-Reine Astaroth...

-Pas maintenant, Aube ! Je dois m'occuper de l'Héritière, reviens me voir plus tard !

La succube regarda sa Mère partir. C'était pourtant important, pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais l'écouter ? Mais tout, plutôt que de se faire changer en cloporte parce qu'elle aurait insisté un tout petit peu...

Soupirant, elle se décida à aller tenir compagnie à Cassandra.

OoO

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un enfer (dans tous les sens du terme) pour tout le monde. Arsenic devait supporter son ancêtre et sa femme, personne ne voulait écouter Aube, Astaroth râlait sur tout le monde, Jack ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait que ce n'était pas elle la démone, Adrian s'était réveillé enfermé dans une chambre sans comprendre pourquoi il y était, et Lyca avait failli détruire le Palais entier quand elle voulut utiliser pour la première fois sa magie démoniaque.

Mais aujourd'hui... rien ne serait plus comme avant, les instincts de Lyca se libèreraient, et on annoncerait publiquement le nom de son Élu s'il avait été trouvé...

Le Palais était en effervescence, il fallait que tout soit parfait en ce jour béni !

Tandis que les domestiques couraient en tous sens, une démone souriait avec ironie.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, Mère.

-Cela change toute la donne... il ne pourra y avoir que des enfants puissants de cette union, il ne peut en être autrement... si il y a magie démoniaque des deux côtés... ceci est l'avènement de temps nouveaux !

-...

-Tu as bien rempli ta tâche, Aube. Mais ne parle de ceci à personne, et surtout pas à cet avorton d'Arsenic, ce petit salaud ! Je lui laisse la surprise...

-À vos ordres, Mère.

Astaroth sourit sadiquement. Elle avait un atout dans la manche... les temps du Renouveau n'étaient peut-être pas si loin que ça, finalement...

OoO

Dans d'autres appartements, un jeune homme était assis face à un miroir. Ce jeune homme sortait du banal : il avait un physique des plus avenants, cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux gris, un minois apte à attirer l'attention d'autres jeunes gens. Mais outre sa plastique et l'intelligence dont il était sensiblement doté, il différait car son reflet, bien que semblable, n'était pas identique. Les expressions étaient plus sombres, plus perverses. Et les yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant.

-Cela ne peut être possible. Tu mens !

-Et pourtant... qui te répond, dans ce cas ?

-Tu n'es qu'un reflet !

-Et cette voix que tu entends ?

-Une hallucination de mon esprit, ou un sortilège !

-Alors pourquoi ta bouche s'ouvre-t-elle et articule-t-elle quand je parle ?

-Sortilège !

-J'ai toujours su que « mon autre moi » était ridicule mais là... tu atteins des bas-fonds inexplorés.

-Je ne suis pas ton « autre toi » !

-Tu as raison... tu n'es que le parasite qui m'a gentiemment fait offre de son corps. Merci de me l'avoir gardé au chaud, maintenant ce corps est à moi !

-Jamais !

-Oh mais tu n'as pas ton avis à dire ! Au moment même où nos seize ans seront atteints... je prendrai définitivement place dans ce corps, et ton âme sera détruite... Attacher une âme à un corps consomme énormement d'énergie, sais-tu ? Cela fait des années que je me nourris de la tienne, prenant petit-à-petit des forces, ce qui me permettait de prendre le contrôle de ton corps par intermittence, sans que tu ne saches ce qui se passe... Le jour de nos seize ans, je détruirai ton âme en entier, et l'énergie dégagée me permettra de faire mien ce corps, jusqu'à ma mort...

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Ça l'est, quand on a l'âme et la magie d'un démon... nous allons échanger nos rôles : je vais prendre contrôle de ce corps de plus en plus souvent, et toi tu vas finir par avoir de moins en moins de périodes de conscience...

-Ainsi, c'est de ta faute...

-Quoi ?

-Si Jack et Lyca me regardent de cette manière...

-Je n'en doute pas... Jack a reconnu en moi un égal, quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle dans cette putain de famille et Lyca... qui pourrait résister à ce visage d'ange ? Ses cheveux blonds qui l'auréolent de lumière, ses yeux verts magnifiques dans la souffrance, sa courbe de reins...

Comment pourrait-on lui résister ? Et elle n'est que plus belle tremblante, appeurée... comment se retenir de vouloir la prendre contre son gré, la posséder toute entière ?

-TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT BARGE !

Dans le miroir, les yeux verts brillaient de folie.

-Peut-être, mais je serai gagnant. Lyca sera à moi. Pauvre petite chose dans mes bras... si tu n'auras pas disparu la prochaine fois que je serai seul avec elle, je te laisserai voir ce que je lui ferai, à ta grande soeur...

-C'est aussi la tienne ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu même le penser ?

-Mais PEU IMPORTE, Adrian ! Que sont les liens du sang face à ses cris quand je l'allongerai sous moi ? Cette fille m'est promise, soeur ou pas !

-Tu es répugnant...

-Peut-être, et toi tu es un mort en sursis. À nos seize ans... le 19 octobre... dans huit mois, deux jours et quelques heures, tu cesseras d'être...

-...

-Tu ne dis plus rien, petit Adrian ? Aurais-tu enfin accepté ton destin ?

-Comment voudrais-tu donc que je te crois, toi, un démon ? Même si tu vis en moi, je trouverai bien un moyen de te faire partir... je me ferai exorciser...

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'on te laissera faire ? Personne ne tient à toi... moi par contre, je suis une pièce rare, d'une valeur sûre : notre géniteur lui-même te tuerait sans sourciller si ça me permettait de vivre !

-Non...

-As-tu besoin d'autres preuves ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui déclenche mes apparitions, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce sont nos sentiments... aussi bien les tiens que les miens. Contrairement à toi, je vois tout par ton oeil. Et quand les sentiments que je ressens face à ce que tu vois sont trop forts, mon âme prend le pas sur la tienne. Comment peux-tu te retenir, en voyant certaines expressions de Lyca ? Et pourquoi Diable ne profites-tu pas de ton corps ! Baise, bois, fume ! Prends tout ce que la vie a à t'offrir ! Tu as un corps, et tu n'en profites pas, jamais ! Alors je le fais à ta place !

-Pour toi les plaisirs ne sont que matériels, physiques ! Moi j'aime ce que je fais ! J'aime les livres, j'aime étudier !

-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?

À cette phrase, le visage d'Adrian se ferma.

-Je vais te laisser à tes désirs, Julius. Moi, j'ai à faire.

Il se leva, et dès que son corps dépassa le champ du miroir, Julius se tut et il put enfin penser librement, sans pensées parasites de cet encombrant jumeau démoniaque.

OoO

_Tac... tac... tac..._

Une tête blonde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. On put entendre un grognement quand la personne originaire du bruit fut reconnue : c'était les talons hauts d'An-Jamie, sa domestique attitrée.

-Maîtresse...

-Relève-toi.

An-Jamie, qui s'était agenouillée avec respect, leva la tête et soutint le regard vert, impitoyable, de sa maîtresse, Lyca. La jeune fille avait énormément changé sur ces quelques jours où sa nature se revélait : ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés et atteignaient ses genoux, ses hanches s'étaient légèrement élargies, sa poitrine avait gagné un bonnet. Sa bouche rose en coeur découvrait des dents comme d'autant de perles blanches, sa peau laiteuse était aussi douce qu'un abricot.

Seule ombre au tableau, elle n'avait pas grandi et restait désespérément petite.

Ses yeux par contre... ils étaient un abîme d'émeraude, et brillaient tels les joyaux qu'ils étaient. Au plus grand désarroi des domestiques, ils n'étaient pas coquins, séducteurs... non, ils s'ouvraient sur une personnalité impitoyable, une volonté de fer et un début de cruauté à la Astaroth.

-Pour quelle raison viens-tu me déranger ?

Sa voix, plus froide que la banquise, claquait comme un fouet hérissé de piques.

Qu'était devenue la charmante jeune fille ? Trois jours avaient suffit pour la faire haïr père et mère, trois jours avaient suffit pour que la succube qu'elle était révèle sa personnalité froide comme la glace.

-La cérémonie, maîtresse, je dois vous préparer... ce soir le nom de votre futur époux va être annoncé.

Sans s'encombrer d'aucuns mots supplémentaires, se contentant d'un hochement sec de la tête, Lyca fit signe à sa suivante qu'elle pouvait commencer à la préparer.

OoO

Les occupants de la salle se turent à l'arrivée de leur Héritière.

Tout était déjà prêt, le Prince se tenait sur son trône, sa Grande Épouse siègeant à ses côtés avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Astaroth, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation d'excentrique capricieuse, avait modifié un des murs à mi-hauteur pour se créer un petit balcon où elle s'était installée avec un siège, comme si elle était au théâtre.

Soudain, le bruit des conversations s'éteignit quand un hérault frappa un gong avant d'annoncer :

-La garde de son altesse l'Héritière !

Les six membres de la garde apparurent alors. Un à un, Kameo, Nilian, Trèfle, Suena, Allyénée et Alvée franchirent les portes, s'avançèrent jusqu'aux trônes, s'inclinèrent puis disparurent on-ne-sait-où.

À nouveau, le gong retentit et le hérault annonça :

-Son altesse royale, l'Héritière Lyca Narcissa de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria.

Tous se figèrent en voyant l'apparition.

Se tenant au bout du tapis doré qui conduisait jusqu'aux trônes, se tenait une créature gracile, vêtue d'une légère robe blanche, ses cheveux nattés et ornés de papillons dorés. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, permettant de contempler la beauté descendue dans les Enfers, Lyca s'avança d'un pas aérien vers les trônes.

Elle inclina sensiblement la tête, marque de provocation plus que de respect vers ses royaux parents.

Alors, Arsenic se leva :

-Très chers démons ! Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu, ce soir, pour que tous vous puissiez voir celle que je reconnais comme ma fille, mon Héritière, la future Princesse Lyca Narcissa de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria !

Applaudissements. Malgré les cris de joie, on sentait une tension dans l'air. Tous savaient que ce n'était que le début, tous voulaient connaître le nom, l'identité du futur compagnon pour la vie de leur Héritière.

Arsenic tendit les mains à sa fille et la fit monter les quelques marches, dans un geste symbolique.

-Aujourd'hui est aussi le jour où le futur époux de l'Héritière vous sera présenté, l'Élu a été trouvé... Monte nous rejoindre, Tomás Brandeaux.

Pétrifié, le jeune garçon ne bougea que quand Jack le poussa du coude. Il monta les marches dans un état second jusqu'à atteindre sa demi-soeur et son beau-père.

Arsenic lui noua un ruban autour du poignet gauche, puis il en noua un autre au poignet droit de Lyca.

Il leva leurs deux poignets et entama la phrase rituelle :

-Aujourd'hui, en ce jour, je te reconnais à toi, mon Héritière, ton Élu...

Mais. Il y eu un « mais ». Vous savez, cet enquiquinant petit mot, fauteur de troubles, qui fait que tout ce que vous aviez prévu se déroule de travers... Ce « mais » se manifesta sous la forme d'Astaroth, pour le plus grand agacement d'Arsenic.

-Un instant !

L'antique démone s'envola de son balcon, ne quittant pas sa forme humaine pour autant, se contentant de matérialiser ses ailes roses. Pour l'occasion, elle avait changé ses cheveux en blond platine et portait une tunique blanche au ras des fesses. Léger hommage à la nouvelle Héritière.

-Un instant, très cher Prince Arsenic, la succube qui a déniché notre Élu m'a révélé quelque chose...

Elle se tut un moment, laissant de la place pour le suspens.

-Cette succube, qui a déjà fait ses preuves en dénichant Cassandra, l'Élue du Prince Arsenic, m'a en effet révélé qu'elle avait découvert une autre odeur, qui correspondait à l'Héritière tout autant que celle de Tomás Brandeaux... Viens parmis nous, Julius Potter !

Un rictus victorieux aux lèvres, l'adolescent blond monta avec grâce rejoindre le petit groupe à la vue de tous.

-Cher peuple démoniaque... c'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce que pour la troisième fois dans notre Histoire, notre Héritière n'a pas un, mais deux Élus ! Ce qui ne s'était plus produit depuis trois mille quatre cents vingt-trois ans, avec le Prince Shézad !

Hurlements de joie. Regard supérieur d'Astaroth sur un Arsenic rageur. Visage victorieux de Julius. Indifférence feinte de Lyca. Malaise de Tom, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sans un mot, Arsenic attacha aussi au poignet gauche de Julius un ruban, puis il lia les trois rubans ensemble et intima les trois adolescents à lever leur bras afin que tous puissent voir leurs liens liés. Recrudescende des cris de joie, si c'était possible.

Arsenic calma la foule, puis reprit :

-Comme le veut notre loi, nous atteindrons la majorité sexuelle de chacun des membres de la future union avant de célébrer leur mariage... Nous attendrons donc que le plus jeune, Tomás, ait atteint ses seize ans !

Puis, il convia ses invités à sortir dans les jardins afin de commencer le banquet.

OoO

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Avec un regard complice, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent les battants de la porte. En quatre ans, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître, et à s'apprécier. Ils en avaient connues, des situations ! Et pourtant, ils restèrent coi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux...

Sur un grand lit couvert de satin, une jeune femme blonde était alanguie, la lueur des torches se reflétant sensuellement sur elle. Ils déglutirent, la concupiscence se voyant néenmoins dans leurs regards.

-Sandwich ? murmura l'un.

L'autre acquiesça par habitude, ça avait été le fruit de nombreuses discussions entre eux. Ils auraient amplement le temps de développer d'autres... positions, avec les années à venir.

-À table... plaisanta un des deux à mi-voix, en s'approchant de sa –leur- nouvelle épouse.

Ils peinèrent à se détacher du regard de la jeune femme. Envoûtantes émeraudes qui leur promettaient mille et un délices... Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine. Trop parfaite pour l'être, sa peau était trop pâle, sa courbe de reins trop tentante, ses lèvres trop désirables...

Assurément un démon. Un démon aux yeux verts...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Pas d'inquiétude! Un **épilogue** est prévu pour la semaine prochaine!

Snif snif, moment émouvant, c'est la première fois que je finis une fic à chapitres...


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 2: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Princesse**

* * *

**Personnages:**

Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: dit Harry James Potter, c'est le Prince des Incubes et des Succubes

Cassandra: 666e Grande Epouse, la femme d'Arsenic

Lyca Potter: l'une des jumelles Potter. Blonde aux yeux verts. Succube.

Julius: blond aux yeux verts. A la particularité d'avoir l'âme et la magie d'un démon dans un corps humain.

Tomás Brandeaux, dit "Tom": demi-frère de Lyca et Julius du côté de Cassandra.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

-Et c'est ainsi que toi, Halloween Apocalypta de Luxuria, en regard du passé, prend le titre de Princesse des Incubes et des Succubes, pour la six cents soixante-huitième fois dans notre histoire.

Avec majesté, la démone se releva et fit face à son peuple qui lui faisait une ovation.

OoO

« Ça va être dur d'assurer la relève » songea la nouvelle Princesse « après tout ce que Grand-père et Maman ont fait... dur de faire mieux qu'eux. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Apocalypta pour rien ! »

Son entrain retrouvé, la jeune femme abandonna ses vêtements et les lourds bijoux qui la paraient jusqu'alors, pour se trouver dans le plus simple appareil lorsqu'elle fit un plongeon dans la piscine de sa terrasse.

Elle eut un sourire ravi en s'apercevant que Allen, Rasmus et Tia, respectivement son Grand Époux, son quatrième mari et une de ses concubines l'attendaient... et ils avaient dû trouver l'attente longue, vu les jeux auxquels ils s'adonnaient. Elle les regarda faire un moment, ses doigts s'égarant sur son corps, et sursauta en sentant une poitrine s'appuyer sur son dos et des doigts étrangers remplacer les siens dans son intimité.

-Félicitations pour ton titre, maîtresse, souffla une voix dans son oreille avant qu'une bouche avide ne dévore son cou.

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, Loween se laissa aller à l'étreinte d'une autre de ses concubines, Lavinia.

OoO

Ne provoquant d'autre bruit que le glissement de sa robe de chambre en soie sur le sol, Halloween prenait son temps pour parcourir les couloirs du Palais. Elle ignora la porte qui menait à l'aile réservée pour son harem, et emprunta une simple porte, qui détonait dans le décors par ses proportions des plus normales.

En un clin d'oeil, elle se retrouva dans la partie du château qui l'intéressait. Elle entra dans la petite chambre adjacente à sa propre chambre, et vérifia que Lavi, son dernier-né, dorme bien, puis ressortit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de ses appartements.

Prenant à peine le temps de regarder la fresque qui la représentait avec ses quatre époux et ses deux épouses, ainsi que tous les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec eux (et avec d'autres, aussi), elle s'entailla les mains et les posa à plat contre la fresque, récitant des mots qu'elle connaissait par coeur :

-Halloween Apocalypta, fille de Lyca Narcissa, 668ème Princesse des Incubes et des Succubes, demande l'ouverture du passage.

Elle attendit que la fresque disparaisse pour laisser place à une porte, puis elle entra dans la pièce circulaire. Sans accorder aucune importance aux étagères supportant un amas d'objets étranges et de livres poussièreux, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître. Avec tristesse, elle contempla les trois hologrammes qui venaient d'apparaître : une femme blonde de petite taille aux yeux verts époustouflants, un homme blond avec les mêmes yeux, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et un dernier homme, blond lui aussi, mais avec de doux yeux noirs.

Ses parents.

La Princesse Lyca Narcissa et ses deux Grands Époux : Julius et Tomás.

Et ils l'avaient quitté si brusquement... à jamais ils resteraient dans la mémoire des siens. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine... au cours d'une simple bagarre de village qui avait dégénéré, une villageoise hystérique avait commencé à hurler aux démons sans raison aucune, et les anges avaient entendu son cri... Lyca avait été isolée de ses époux puis mise à mort sans aucune autre forme de procès. Tandis que des anges la maintenaient et l'empêchaient de se servir de sa magie, un autre lui provoquait des entailles sur tout le corps alors qu'un dernier s'était ouvert le bras pour faire couler son sang sur les plaies...

Au contact de la substance absolument nocive pour tout démon, la chair avait commencé à se nécroser, alors que le poison s'infiltrait par les plaies dans le sang et que chaque battement de coeur l'envoyait un peu plus dans tout le corps...

Elle avait mis moins d'une minute à mourir, le corps complètement décomposé, et aussitôt qu'elle avait lâché, Julius et Tomás s'étaient effondrés, morts sur le coup.

-Rappelle-moi leurs exploits, s'il te plait... souffla Loween à la pièce.

Alors, sous ses yeux, se déroula la vie de ces deux ancêtres qu'elle admirait tant, son Grand-père respecté et sa maman adorée. Elle se laissa bercé par la voix enregistrée de la pièce...

-_Le Prince Arsenic Thanatos de Luxuria, né Arsenic Thanatos Orestre Angélus Lucifer Jade Wilhelm Wulfric Orlando Yasmine Francesco Lucius Aménien Charismo Alid Alera Teri de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria, fut le six cents soixante-sixième Prince des Incubes et des Succubes. Sa Grande Épouse était Cassandra, son arrière petite-nièce, avec qui il entretenait une relation compliquée. Il ne fit que deux autres mariages, et principalement pour des raisons politiques. Le Prince Arsenic se rendit célèbre car c'est lui qui provoqua le réveil des Premiers, et qui retrouva Notre-Mère-À-Tous, Ève. C'est également l'incube qui fut le plus prolifique en tant que père de démons sur les 3 derniers millénaires. De ses amours naquirent 73 démons -dont 58 avec sa Grande Épouse- et plus de trois cents humains. Il vécut jusqu'à l'âge de 596 ans, et mourut en prenant de force une jeune fille qu'il ignorait être un ange, et dont le sang de vierge lui fut fatal._

_La Princesse Lyca Narcissa de Luxuria, née Lyca Narcissa Eurasie Ismaël James Henry William Marie Christine Robert Laure Ali Nyse Oriane Catherine Richard Camille d__e Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria. Cette Princesse se distingua des autres à maintes reprises : premièrement, elle n'était que la troisième Princesse à avoir deux Grands Époux. Ses Grands Époux étaient Julius, son frère cadet, qui avait la particularité de posséder un corps d'humain avec une âme et une magie démoniaque, et Tomás, son demi-frère du côté de sa mère. Elle n'épousa que des hommes, refusant de se lier par le mariage à des démons, et la société humaine qu'elle avait crée condamnant l'homosexualité féminine._

_Deuxièmement, elle entama de grandes réformes chez les siens : dès qu'elle reçut le titre de Princesse, à l'occasion de ses trois cents cinquante ans, elle changea le système nominatif et pour que les démons n'aient plus que deux prénoms et un seul nom de famille, elle supprima en grande partie les titres qu'elle avait reçu et simplifia le système des titres nobiliaires._

_Troisièmement, elle fut à l'origine de la période dite « régressive ». Lorsque les humains atteinrent un niveau de technologie tel qu'il mettait en danger les démons de par leur évolution, elle convainquit Lucifer de la suivre dans une campagne de répression contre les moldus. Ils soulevèrent les sorciers à cet effet, et provoquèrent de véritables génocides. Ils supprimèrent systématiquement tous les lieux de savoir, tels que les bibliothèques et les écoles, et mirent à mort presque tous les moldus ayant dépassé les trente ans. Ensuite ils firent de même avec les sorciers. Quant cela fut fait, la magie des Premiers fut utilisée à nouveau avec le soutient d'Ève, et toute la mémoire fut effacée de la tête des humains qui avaient été réduits à environ 2 millions d'individus éparpillés à travers le monde._

_Dans la centaine d'année qui suivit, des démons dissimulés parmis les humains leur rendirent un minimum de technologie pour qu'ils arrivent finalement à un niveau de vie équivalent à celui du début de l'Antiquité (âge de bronze)._

_La Princesse mourut à l'âge de 782 ans, molestée par des anges._

Ankylosée, Halloween se leva en grimaçant. Elle allait vraiment devoir trouver quelque chose de génial pour rester dans la légende en tant que Princesse... elle avait 749 ans. Son Grand Époux Allen n'était rien d'autre que son propre oncle, fils des défunts Arsenic et Cassandra, leur sixième enfant. Elle avait mis au monde une petite centaine d'enfants, dont seulement huit démons –Lavi était le dernier né, il avait deux ans. Une fécondité des plus normales pour une succube.

Elle s'était rendue populaire en encourageant chez les humains la polygamie, l'homosexualité (autant féminine que masculine) et la création de harems pour les gens influents –et, découlement logique, l'esclavagisme.

Au Palais, la création de « la chambre des voyeurs » avait eu un succès inopiné. Le principe était très simple, il reposait sur la psychologie : certaines personnes trouvent très excitant le risque de se faire épier durant l'acte sexuel, tandis que d'autre justement aimaient épier. Ainsi, la chambre pouvait contenir jusqu'à une septantaine de couples et ses murs étaient recouverts de miroirs sans teint et de lambris en bois, une bonne centaine de cabines individuelles donnaient sur les miroirs sans teint ou sur le lambris, il y avait donc possibilité d'observer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce soit en voyant tout à travers les miroirs, soit en observant par des petits trous dans le lambris. Les cabines étaient équipées de tout le nécessaire possible : god, perles et autres « jouets » ainsi qu'un lavabo, de quoi se laver et s'essuyer après avoir fini ses petites affaires.

Imaginez... vous êtes une personne aimant les imprévus et vous vous faites plaquer face à un miroir, votre amant vous prenant par derrière, et impossible de savoir si quelqu'un ne se doigte pas derrière le miroir en vous regardant...

Ou vous êtes plus "solitaire", vous aimez la chaleur qui se diffuse dans votre bas-ventre quand vous observez à travers un trou dans le lambris deux superbes créatures s'ébattant juste sous vos yeux...

De quoi faire rêver, n'est-il pas ?

Et maintenant, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Baillant, elle se leva et mit ses pieds en automatique pour la diriger vers son lit.

Avant de s'endormir, elle songea qu'aucun démon n'avait mis les pieds dans la dimension des Dieux. Peut-être y dénicherait-on de nouveaux plaisirs ?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici... c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu en arriver là :D

J'arrive pas à y croire... c'est la première fic HP que je finis !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour m'occuper, maintenant ?

En espérant que ça vous aie plu,

Shad ^^


End file.
